1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake apparatus for a fishing reel, and more particularly to an improvement in a brake apparatus having a braking device disposed between a spool or a rotating system including a member interlocked and rotatable with the spool, and a stationary system provided by a reel body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known brake apparatus for fishing reels include a centrifugal type brake. This type of brake apparatus has radially displaceable braking pieces arranged on a system rotatable with the spool, and an annular friction member for contacting the braking pieces when the rotating system rotates (this apparatus being hereinafter referred to also as the "centrifugal brake": see Japanese Patent Publication No. 1955-8116, for example).
The known centrifugal brake applies a braking force proportional to the square of a rotating speed of the spool. Thus, this brake has characteristics to produce a relatively strong braking force immediately after the spool starts rotating. The centrifugal brake produces a maximum braking force when the spool rotation reaches a maximum speed.
However, where a maximum braking force is produced when the spool rotation reaches a maximum speed, an insufficient braking force tends to be produced after the spool rotation begins to slow down from the maximum speed. This could result in a backlash.
In order to avoid the lack in the braking force occurring with a slow-down of the spool rotation, it is conceivable to increase the weight of the braking pieces or use braking pieces having a large coefficient of friction. However, such a measure would produce an excessive braking force when the spool rotation reaches the maximum speed. This results in such an inconvenience as an insufficient distance to which a lure or other type of bait is cast.
A backlash seldom occurs when the spool rotation is accelerated in an initial stage of bait-casting action (which is a very brief period of time). A backlash tends to occur after the acceleration of the spool rotation, when the fishing line relaxes under air resistance acting on the fishing line or bait, or when the bait hits a water surface.
On the other hand, it is important for this type of brake apparatus to produce a great braking force when the spool rotates at high speed. As noted above, a backlash tends to occur when the spool begins to slow down after reaching the high speed rotation. Thus, there is a desire for a brake apparatus that reliably applies a braking force to the spool in a beginning stage of its slow-down.